Diario de una Adolescente
by AddictionStudio
Summary: Bella, Rosalie y Alice, son enviadas a un internado en Paris, donde conoceran a chicos misteriosos y viviran grandes aventuras. Sin embargo, este lugar y sus enamorados esconden un gran secreto...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_Stephenie Meyer creo estos personajes porque seguramente planea quedarselos, aunque no tendria problema si me los regalara._

**"Diario de una Adolescente"**

Prefacio: "Nueva Vida"

_**B**ella**S**wan_

_Querido Diario: 29 Noviembre 2009 3:27 p.m_

_Hoy, estoy en un avion que me llevara al Internado Midnight en Paris, Francia._

_Mi hermana, Alice, da saltitos de gusto en el asiento de al lado. A mi no me gusta la lluvia. Sin embargo, a mi hermanita le encanta la idea. Rosalie, nuestra mejor amiga, ha sacado los "polvos magicos" como ella le dice, que en ralidad solo es rubor._

_El viaje esta siendo toda una tortura, el camino desde Estados Unidos es muy largo y tengo que estudiar para el exmen de ingreso al instituto._

_Todo es un tormento. Alice y Rosalie estan cantando "Un elefante se columpiaba..." en voz "baja" para no despertar a los pasajeros, desde hace dos horas, van en el elefante ciento diecinueve._

_Yo, por mi lado, he estado comprometida con leer "High School Confessions" (me asegure de cubrirlo en casa con la portada del libro de historia). La historia me encanta, es muy interesante, llevo mas de la mitad. Se trata de dos jovenes que se enamoran en un internado, a la luz de la luna, y de una tipeja que quiere arruinarlo todo._

_Me gusta la historia._

_Edward (el personaje principal) es lindo, me gustaria tener un novio asi de misterioso. Me pregunto que se sentiria... ¿Como se sentira Bel? (la otra principal)_

_Ahora tengo que dejar de escribir, antes de que el vigilante vea que el libro que Alice esta hojeando con el ceño fruncido es en realidad un libro sobre cosas... irreales._

_Porque eso son... ¿No? No se puede esperar que un pequeño pueblo, existan aventuras increibles... o misterios gigantescos._

Cerre el diario y tome de nuevo mi libro, recargando mi cabeza en la ventana.

— Bella, no se por que te gustan estos libros —comento Alice cuando me lo devolvio.

— Vamos, Alice. Son interesantes, deberias empezar a leer la historia —la anime.

— Cuando acabes tu libro me lo prestas —asintio con la cabeza, revolviendo su oscuro cabello.

Rosalie batio las pestañas ante un chico que se acababa de subir al camion, para mi fortuna, esta era la parada de Seattle. No estabamos muy lejos del internado.

"Es su castigo" Nos habian dicho nuuestros padres, a Alice y a mi. A Rosalie tambien la castigaron con esto.

Unas chicas que no paraban de molestarnos, nos habian dejado con ansias de venganza. El dia de la batalla de las bandas, arreglamos todo de tal modo que cuando fuera su turno, un bote de pintura se accionara, empapandolas de un lindo arcoiris de colores.

— Bonito castigo —Rose rio y Alice y yo nos unimos.

¿Castigo? Esto no era un castigo. Estabamos en camino al Lullaby Paris Boarding High School. Si creian que pagarnos un avion primera clase y mandarnos a un internado cinco estrellas era un castigo, por mi estaba bien.

Suspire cuando vi que Rose le coqueteaba al chico. Nunca cambiaria.

Me acomode y segui leyendo...

— ¡Bella! —Alice me agito por los hombros y yo talle mis ojos, confundida.

— ¿Que quieres Alice? —pregunte adormilada.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —aplaudio y mire a mi alrededor. Ya todos se habian bajado, exepto nosotros. Me levante y meti mis cosas a mi mochila, deje que Alice me arrastrara fuera del avion y esperamos con Rose a que el equipaje saliera y llegara a nosotros a travez de la banda esa que se mueve.

Alice tomo sus tres maletas, Rose sus otras tres y yo las dos mias. No entendia para que una maleta de accesorios, otra de ropa y otra de zapatos.

Subimos al autobus y este nos dejo en el internado.

El Internado parecia un hotel cinco estrellas, con alberca, recepcion, hombres que te llevaban las maletas, restaurantes, autobuses de excursion, servicio al cuarto, mini super... esto era simplemente genial.

Nos dirijimos a la recepcion a pedir nuestra llave. Alice estaba mas emocionada que una trucha en un estanque y Rose sonreia, mientras yo estaba totalmente sorprendida.

— Hola —Alice saludo a la señorita que atendia—. Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan —sonrio y la señorita ingreso los datos en la computadora.

— Habitacion Cuatrocientos uno, en el sexto piso —nuestros padres se habian puesto deacuerdo para que tuvieramos solo lo mejor. Nuestra habitacion era la mas cara. Nos entrego la llave y sonreimos.

Alice, Rosalie y yo corrimos hacia el asensor gritando de emocion.

En la puerta de nuestra habitacion habia un pequeño pizarron en blanco.

— ¡Abrela! —gritamos desesperadas Alice y yo cuando Rose metio y saco la tarjeta de la cosa esa en la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! —la abrio y gritamos todas instantaneamente.

¡DOS PISOS! Las habitaciones en el segundo y la cocina y la sala, en el primero. Todo era estilo Lounge combinado con Mode.

Subimos corriendo las escaleras con una sonrisota.

En las tres puertas, en cada una, estaba pintado con letras elegantes nuestros nombres.

Entramos a la que decia el nombre de cada una y gritamos. Pero yo fui la que grito mas.

— ¿Que haces aqui? —le pregunte al chico mas lindo del planeta. Tambien era muy sexy.

— Perdon, usualmente no hago esto —se disculpo como todo un caballero— es solo que me mandaron aqui a ver que su llegada estuviera bien. Soy Edward Cullen. Te dare la vuelta por el Internado.

— ¡BELLA VEN RAPIDO HAY UN CHICO SEXY EN MI CUARTO! —me gritaron Rosalie y Alice.

Pero yo estaba muy ocupada con el mio.

* * *

**Termine una nueva historia :D**

**Espero sea de su agrado. Y si quieren que continue, solo tienen que pedirlo... ¡CON REVIWS! ¡PORFAVOR!**

**REVIEWS ._.**

**-Ashie.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ Stephenie Meyer creo estos personajes porque seguramente planea quedárselos, aunque no tendría problema si me los regalara.

"**Diario de una Adolescente**"

_Capitulo 1:_ "Boarding High School"

Así que había aquí un chico sexy. Muy sexy. Y casualmente venia a verme a mí… y claro, casualmente, se llamaba Edward, como el de mi libro. No, esto no podía ser simple coincidencia y yo lo sabía. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos color miel me embriagaban.

Desvié la mirada, aparentando naturalidad, hacia cualquier otra parte. Por alguna extrañísima razón que aun no lograba comprender, sus ojos despertaban una inquietud terriblemente sofocante en mí, además de las ganas de querer besar por vez primera en mi vida, a un extraño.

Mire a Edward como si estuviera observando a un ángel, después de algunos segundos me sentí realmente estúpida, sin embargo, no pude dejar de hacerlo.

— Bella Swan —sonreí, como boba, mientras tomaba su mano extendida y la agitaba, sonriendo—. Me encantaría que me mostraras el internado, gracias.

— Descuida, Bella, ten por seguro que lo hare —mi nombre sonaba tan lindo cuando él lo pronunciaba. Solté un suspiro, pero me vi a mi misma reprochándome por verlo tan ensimismada.

— Estee… yo… vale, supongo que me podre de acuerdo contigo alguna vez, Edward… —asentí con la cabeza, lentamente. El solo sonrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no estaba. Mire confundida la puerta, ¡ni siquiera me había dicho donde podía encontrarlo!

* * *

_Alice_**Brandon**

— Tú, eres Jasper Hale. Y yo, soy Alice Brandon. Y ya te dije, veinte veces, que no me interesa conocer el internado contigo, ¿está bien? Déjame sola —me cansaba de repetirlo una y otra vez. Pero es que simplemente el no entendía. Me senté al borde de mi cama, suspirando, esperando que entendiera esta vez.

— Pero, Señorita Brandon…

— ¡Dios! ¡No me digas Señorita Brandon! Soy Alice. _Alice_. Aaaaliiiice. ¿Entendiste? Nada de Señorita. Tutéame. No es tan difícil. Todos lo hacen en este siglo, ¿Sabes? —ya no sabía si lo estaba regañando, o simplemente trataba de hacerlo entender. Lo que fuera, este chico empezaba a hartarme.

— Es que me enviaron para enseñarle, disculpa, enseñarte, el internado. Le… te juro que no es intención mía ser una molestia.

— Pues lo estas siendo, así que te agradecería muchísimo que te fueras de mi habitación, porque realmente no estoy de humor para soportar nada —alzo un dedo, preparado para decir algo. Entonces yo aclare: — ni nadie. Vale, Gásperi.

— Jasper.

¿Acaso creía enserio que me interesaba saber cómo se llamaba o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el solo porque estaba endemoniadamente sexy? Pues no señor.

— Como sea, no me importa. Vete. Quizá hablemos luego lo que sea, pero por favor, por favor, déjame tranquila.

Jasper suspiro, y después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, abandono la habitación. Justo detrás vi salir a otro chico de cabello rizado, fortachón. Venia algo despeinada. "_Rose_" me limite a pensar, negando con la cabeza y riendo. Acto seguido me dispuse a desempacar. No me cabria todo, el armario era apenas tres cuartos de lo que era el mío. Pero que mas daba, tendría que acostumbrarme a esto fuese como fuese.

Acomode cada cosa en su lugar, siempre había sido especialmente cuidadosa a la hora de ordenar. Eso sí, cuando no encontraba algo, era capaz de dejar mi habitación hecha un desastre. Cuando termine deje mi equipaje en el suelo y me acosté en mi cama. Aun me faltaba mucho, por ejemplo, la decoración. Pero eso lo haría más tarde.

Me quede viendo "Two and a Half Man" y "The big bang Theory" un buen rato, riéndome con todas las tonterías de los programas. Después de algún tiempo, y sin poder evitarlo, me dormí…

— ¡ALICE MARIE BRANDON LUBELIE!

— ¡¿QUÉ PASO? —grite, como loca, levantándome de golpe. Rose rio a carcajadas y Bella, por lo menos, intento disimularlo.

— Nada, mensa —fulminé con la mirada a Rosalie, lanzándole un cojín, que esquivo rápidamente—. Vale, X-Man, iremos a Sushi-Itto a comer, ¿vienes? —la mire con una ceja arqueada. Aunque después de un par de segundos me encogí de hombros, parándome y colocándome el suéter encima.

— Seguro, vamos —tome la llave del loft y salimos todas al pasillo. Aun sentía que estaba en alguna clase de hotel, y me parecía perfecto. Bajamos por el elevador hasta el vestíbulo y salimos. Había varios Taxis pasando por ahí. Bella y yo tratamos de detener alguno, pero no tuvimos mucho éxito.

— Déjenmelo a mí, par de ingenuas —dijo Rose, con una risita. Bella y yo bufamos. Ella se puso justo en el borde de la calle y se soltó el cabello, alzando la pierna ligeramente. Traía falda, así que no fue un dilema que alguien la notara. Enseguida, un Taxi se paro. Rose nos guiño el ojo y simplemente reímos, subiéndonos al Taxi.

Le dimos la dirección de un Sushi Itto y nos dejo justo en la esquina, así que tuvimos que caminar un poco.

— Increíble —susurro Bella—. Estamos en Paris y vamos a comer Sushi. No creo que haya gente más rara que nosotras —negó con la cabeza.

— Oh, y no has visto todo, mañana toca McDonald's —dije, dándole un codazo y riendo. Llegamos a Sushi Itto y ordenamos, en lo que esperábamos nos pusimos a platicar.

Bien, lo de esos chicos hoy, fue muuuy raro —comento Bella, haciendo una mueca.

— Ya se —rio Rose— aunque para mí no estuvo tan mal —esbozo una sonrisa cómplice, Bella hizo una mueca de asco y yo reí.

— ¿Cuándo acomodaremos el loft? —murmuro Bella, jugando distraídamente con una servilleta.

— Cuando ustedes digan —opine, suspirando— Alice obrera esta siempre lista para trabajar —bromee, con una risita.

— Vale, no sería mala idea llamar a esos lindos chicos a que nos vinieran a ayudar, ¿saben? Solas no podríamos hacer mucho, y lo saben —explico Rose. Como si no fuera gran cosa. Claro, a ella no se le aparecía en su cuarto un maniático rubio que le hablaba de "usted" si no si hubiera corrido. Mucho.

Por fortuna yo era más tranquila… ja, si como no.

— No me parece una buena idea, Rose. Simplemente creo que hay algo rarito en ellos.

— ¿Rarito como… que sean vampiros? —alcé las cejas, Bella me miro mal, yo solo sonreí— era broma, Bells. No te esponjes. Sabes que te quiero.

— Si, como se nota tanto —rodo los ojos, yo la mire con cara de indignación. Rose nos miraba atenta, como pensando "ya van a empezar estas locas".

— ¡Oye! Yo seré una pequeña persona, pero tengo un gran corazón —puse cara de corderito y todas reímos en coro.

Cuando nos trajeron la comida y yo empecé a atacarla, mientras Rose comía con normalidad y Bella con extrema lentitud, el celular de Rose sonó.

— Oh… lo siento —se disculpo, parándose discretamente y saliendo del restaurant. Bella y yo la esperamos pacientemente, picando nuestros rollitos de Sushi con los palitos, sin comer nada.

Esperamos pacientemente durante quince largos minutos.

— Se va a enfriar —se lamento Bella.

— No seas tonta, Bells. Ya están fríos—hizo un pequeño puchero y ambas reímos. Justo en ese instante llego Rose.

— Chicas… tengo noticias —dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Detrás de ella estaba un chico de cabello bronce, el fortachón y… ¡¿JASPER?

— Rosalie Hale, ¿Qué hiciste? —la fulmine con la mirada, cosa que también hizo Bella.

Ella se limito a encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Sorpresa, sorpresa?

* * *

**YA, no me maten. Ya se que fue casi un año, pero eso mismo me tardo recuperarme de la muerte de un ser querido, hasta hace poco recupere la sonrisa y las ganas de vivir :3 ¿Noticias? Ya tengo 13 añotes O: (ay si, que grande XD) bueno, no habra entrada de diario hasta el siguiente capitulo, que espero subirlo el fin de semana... este o el proximo. Lo siento muchisimo, no les vuelvo a fallar D: Im back, babes 8) XD**

_**-Ashie.**_


End file.
